


Close

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, Post IT Chapter Two Reddie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richie and Eddie are left lying squashed up and incredibly close together on Richie’s childhood single bed as they spend the weekend at his parents home. They decide to have a little fun.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	Close

Here they are. Very close together in Richie’s childhood bed, the bed Richie slept in in his teen years when he moved out of Derry. Richie’s mom and dad had invited them over for the weekend along with Richie’s two sisters. It was nice seeing Richie’s home that honestly looked a little similar to his home back in Derry and on top of that how much Richie was a blushing mess tonight that Eddie couldn’t help but it find amusing but adorable.

The evening was nice, they had dinner and spent their time talking at the table about things in the past and what else they have been up to.  
“You know Eddie, all Richie ever talked about as a kid was you” Started Maggie causing Richie to look up at her with warning and Eddie to raise his eyebrows with amusement.  
“Is that right?” He said with a smirk as he turned to look at Richie.  
“Oh god yeah!” Joined in his big sister Ronnie.  
“All I ever heard was Eddie this and Eddie that! right up until he was fourteen” continued Ronnie and Eddie noticed the pink creeping up on Richie’s cheeks.  
“I um...I think that’s enough” coughed Richie as he went to take a drink most likely to try and cover his flustered face.

“One time in kindergarten Richie came home in tears crying his little heart out” started Maggie before Went joined in.  
“Oh I remember this” he muttered as now Richie was looking incredibly awkward.  
“Well I thought something had happened because it wasn’t like Richie to be this upset but it turned out you had a fever so you couldn’t come in and he cried and cried! Two of your other friends were trying to cheer you up, what were their names again?” She explained before turning to look at the incredibly embarrassed Richie.

“Bill and Stan” Muttered Richie in response as he felt like he was sinking into his chair with embarrassment, he should have seen this coming. The moment his mom told him to bring his husband this weekend he should have seen this coming.  
“Well Bill and Stan tried to cheer him up the teacher told me but nothing worked, he wanted you Eddie” she continued as Eddie looked at Richie with a smirk.  
“Aw that’s adorable” teased his younger sister Becca as everyone had eyes on Richie. Richie felt like he wanted to die on the spot and tell Becca to fuck off.

“He made you a get well soon card and handed it to your dad the next day” Explained Maggie and Eddie couldn’t help but smile, he doesn’t remember a lot about his dad because he passed away when he was so young but he vaguely remembers him giving him a card from ‘a friend in your class’ he told him. He remembers how he knew straight away it was most likely Richie who wrote the card and he remembers none stop smiling about it. He kind of forgot about that memory until Mrs Tozier brought it up just now and he couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

Richie went to take a sip of his drink, eyes meeting Eddie’s as he felt the embarrassment overtake him. He was surprised to feel the embarrassment subside a little as he saw the soft smile on Eddie’s face as he looked back at him. It wasn’t him teasing and making fun of dramatic five year old Richie, it was a smile like he thought it was sweet even though it was incredibly dramatic.  
“Come on that’s enough, you’re embarrassing the poor boy in front of his husband” Exclaimed Went as he indicated towards Richie which did not help as his sisters looked at him with a smirk. 

“Well I think it’s sweet Rich, wish I was that passionate about Tony like you are with Eddie” Said Ronnie as she patted his back. Eddie reached his hand under the table to where Richie’s was before taking his hand. He couldn’t help but look at the soft smile on Richie’s face as his thumb gently brushed against the palm of Richie’s hand. It was Eddie’s own way of saying that it was sweet that he cared so much for him even back then and that he appreciates it, it was also to help brush away the embarrassment Richie was probably feeling. The rest of the evening was good, Richie had his confidence back and brought out some embarrassing stories of his sisters growing up which he thought was great payback and he also spent a lot of time hanging out with his parents dog as they moved to the living room to talk. 

The night ended up here, basically squashed together on Richie’s single bed. They were used to their big bed back at home so fuck this was a tight fit for two grown men in their 40s. It was interesting to see Richie’s room because in a way like the rest of the house it looked a little similar to Richie’s bedroom back in Derry. The same posters on the walls along with random crap on the floor that Eddie used to rant about him to pick up. It was now awfully quiet in the house, Richie’s parents and sisters splitting off to head to bed. Richie’s body feeling hot against his most likely because there was no other room on the bed so they had to stay close together. He has no idea how they’re both supposed to get comfortable and sleep.

Slowly he pushed himself to turn around only to be welcomed by Richie looking right at him.  
“Hi” he whispered  
“Hi” Eddie whispered back  
“Tight fit huh?” Said Eddie as Richie smiled  
“Yeah...I guess it was easier to share a bed as kids” Responded Richie as he looked around the room before Eddie chuckled.  
“That’s true”  
“You know um” Started Richie as he slowly wrapped his arms around Eddie.  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about me and you...in this bed” Whispered Richie as he got closer to his face causing Eddie to raise his eyebrows and Richie to wiggle his own.  
“Is that right?” Said Eddie and Richie hummed in response.  
“Richie we’re in a full house” he whispered  
“Doors locked” Smirked Richie before he moved a little to get comfortable, causing the bed to creek.

“The bed fucking creaks Rich”  
“It’s not that bad, they won’t hear” Responded Richie before he moved around on the bed to look for something before the frame of the bed hit the wall causing them both to pause and look at each other.  
“You were saying?” Said Eddie with amusement.  
“Okay so going all the way is not an option” Muttered Richie causing Eddie to laugh a little.  
“But it doesn’t mean we can’t have fun” Said Richie as he brought his hands back to Eddie and pulled him a little closer.  
“What do you have in mind?” Grinned Eddie against Richie’s lips before they kissed. They continued kissing as one of Richie’s hands reached to blindly fumble around with something, the sound of a cap being opened before Richie was pulling away from the kiss.

“If I can’t use my dick then maybe I can use my fingers” Muttered Richie, voice low as his hand slipped into Eddie’s boxer shorts, finger now teasingly pressed against his hole. Richie looked into Eddie’s eyes with a smirk on his face as Eddie bit his lip to avoid making a sound.  
“Think you can keep quiet?” Whispered Richie as Eddie swallowed, nodding his head.  
“Good” he whispered to Eddie’s lips as he slowly pushed his finger inside him before quickly catching Eddie’s lips into a kiss to swallow up the moan deep in his throat. Eddie’s fingers reached to grip Richie’s shirt as Richie continued to slowly thrust his finger inside him, slowly building a pace. They were still kissing, Eddie fighting the urge to moan out as he felt it build up deep in his chest and up this throat. Slowly Richie pulled his finger out before returning with two fingers causing a whine deep in Eddie’s throat. Chest to chest, the heat coming from Eddie was radiating off him, it added to the thrill of keeping quiet being so close together.

As they pulled away from the kiss, Richie ducked his head down to latch onto Eddie’s neck, the skin feeling hot against his lips. His tongue reaching out to taste his skin as he continued to pump his fingers inside him brushing against a certain spot inside him causing the hitch of Eddie’s breath and his fingers to clutch tighter onto Richie’s shirt. As Richie’s curled his fingers the right away Eddie cried out, quickly slapping his hand over his own mouth as Richie grinned against his neck. If he could he’d be calling Richie a fucking asshole right now but he had to keep his hand over his mouth because he couldn’t control the moans trying to escape his throat as Richie started to thrust his fingers harder, hitting that sensitive sensitive spot inside him.

Richie lifted his head to look at Eddie as he continued to fuck him with his fingers. The way Eddie looked he wanted to devour him on the spot. Eddie had his eyes closed, hand over his mouth, face flustered and the sound of muffled whimpers against his hand.  
“God you’re gonna be the death of me Ed’s, if only you could see yourself” Whispered Richie in complete awe as he continued to thrust his fingers into him. He could feel Eddie’s body trembling a little against him, one of his legs lifting a little to open himself up more for Richie. As Eddie opened his eyes again Richie couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip. His eyes almost looking incredibly innocent as he looked into his own giving the circumstances that what they were doing was not so innocent. One arm kept Eddie close while his fingers began to thrust harder and faster into him. Eddie’s free hand clutched Richie’s shirt tight that he thought he was going to rip it while his other hand continued to muffle the whimpers and moans leaving him. Although muffled, the whimpers began to sound more desperate, Richie knew the signs and started to thrust harder and faster determined to help him finish as he kept his eyes on him.

“That’s it Eddie, cum for me” he whispered and something about that and the way Richie was looking at him made Eddie cry out against his hand, body pressing harder into Richie and body tightening and trembling, curling in on himself as he came.  
“Atta boy” Whispered Richie as he kept his eyes on him causing a whimper to leave Eddie as Richie still continued to pump his fingers inside him to ride his release before slowing the pace of his fingers. Slowly he pulled his fingers out before pressing a kiss to Eddie’s head, it was kind of one of Richie’s things after they were intimate with each other he would press a kiss to Eddie’s head, it was a sweet gesture that Eddie always appreciated.

Eddie finally moved his hand away from his mouth before finally speaking.  
“You’re an asshole” he said  
“I’m an asshole?” Grinned Richie  
“Yeah” Muttered Eddie with a smirk before he pressed closer into Richie. As he did he felt Richie hard against him, if he was going to play the ‘let’s keep quiet game’ with him Richie is going to play too. Slowly Eddie’s hand slid into Richie’s boxer shorts before taking Richie’s hard dick in his hands causing a choked moan to leave Richie and Eddie to quickly slap his hand over Richie’s mouth. Richie’s eyes widened taken by surprise and Eddie had a shit eating grin on his face.  
“Two can play at that game” he whispered before he was moving his hand away from Richie’s mouth to pull him into a kiss.

As he continued to kiss him, Eddie’s hand gently stroked his dick, his hand reaching up every so often to circle his thumb around the head causing shakey gasps from Richie against Eddie’s lips. Richie bit his lip tying to muffle the moan that was deep in his throat as Eddie’s thumb brushed across the slit collecting the bead of pre cum leaking.  
“Oh fuck” Whispered Richie, voice so breathless sending pleasuring chills down Eddie just hearing him. “Oh fuck” he said again, almost sounding like a whine before Richie’s hand was reaching up to cover his mouth like Eddie did previously as his hand picked up the pace. Eddie kept his eyes on Richie as he saw the deep flustered pink on his cheeks that had creeped up, sweat beaming a little at his forehead and the sound of Richie’s whimpers against his hand had Eddie biting his bottom lip.

His thumb circled the sensitive head again and Eddie could feel Richie’s thighs trembling a little against him. He leaned forward, his tongue reaching out as he slowly licked up Richie’s neck, feeling his pulse jump and the sound of the whines in his throat threatening to leave. Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle a little as his teeth gently scraped a sensitive part of his neck before his lips locked down. There was something satisfying about making Richie putty in his hands after him being all smug about having him like this before. 

He could feel that Richie was close, the way his hips pushed up a little to thrust into his hand, the way his muffled moans and whines began to sound desperate. Eddie went faster with his hand as he pulled away from Richie’s neck, seeing a mark that he will most likely have trouble covering the next day, the amount of times Richie has done that shit to him so it was satisfying to see him get a taste of his own medicine. The memories it will bring back to this, close to Richie and the way he made him feel good, the way Richie looked and the sounds leaving him. His eyes locked with Richie’s as he moved faster with his hand, whimpers and whines leaving Richie before his body trembled, one hand reaching to grip Eddie’s shirt as he came in Eddie’s hand. Richie closed his eyes as Eddie continued to slowly pump his hand to ride him of his release, feeling the wetness on his hand and he couldn’t help but bite his lip at the feel of it. As he stopped, Richie slowly opened his eyes, hand moving away from his mouth.

“Y-you’re an asshole too” breathed Richie as Eddie began to laugh.  
“You started it” Muttered Eddie with a smile before he was pulling Richie back to his lips.


End file.
